Donald Brown
Donald Brown is the son of Barbara Brown. She gave birth to him after getting enough ink, and he instantly grew from a small searcher-like ink blob into a full grown toon. Donald is seeking to avenge his mother's death from the previous chapter. Donald will chase the protagonist into a hidden section of the workshop in the beginning of the chapter, the protagonist must monitor this section with cameras, there is a door, if Donald is at the door, the protagonist must pull the cord attached to the handle to close it, when the cord is released, the cord will press down on the handle and push the door open. If Donald is in the vent behind the player, the player must deactivate the vent, but they must be careful, as leaving the vent deactivated for a long time will cause the player to die of suffocation. If Donald is in the overhead vent, the player must heat the vent up, but the player must be careful, as leaving the heater on for too long will cause the player to die from heat stroke. If Donald is in front of the desk, the player must flash the light and then hide under the desk until he leaves. The player must also slowly unlock the door to escape. After the door is unlocked, the player escapes, but is still chased by Donald until they find a miracle station to hide in. After Donald passes, the player must find the parts to make a pistol with. After the pieces have been collected, the player must craft the pistol, then find an axe, then chop through the barriers. The player will come across a search named Mr. Searcher. Mr. Searcher will attack the player, and they must kick him, then beat him with the axe until it breaks in half, killing him. Some ink in the puddle will rise up and form Donald behind the player, who will then punch him to the ground, the player has a short period of time to flip onto their back and shoot Donald to scare him off, otherwise Donald will kill them with a jumpscare. After Donald has been scared away, the player gets up and walks to the test audience room, where the chairs are all inhabited by Bendy cutouts. Donald will charge into the room and slashes the player with his claws, the mark from the claws will appear on his shirt. The player must then roll out of the way of a second attack and shoot Donald dead in his tracks while his claws are stuck in the floor boards. The player then kicks Donald over in a cutscene, just to make sure he is dead, which will then end the chapter, causing the screen to fade to a title card of the next chapter. In the next chapter, the ink will be brought to the machine by Ren, a demonic humanoid shiba inu made of ink, to the ink machine, where it will reform into a twin, this twin will go by Douglas Brown.